Reunited
by lotrfan58
Summary: UM... after Frodo leaves he returns for a visit a few years later.. Im not good with summaries.. Please read and review! Enjoy


**Greetings! This is my first fanfic and its kinda short because my mind went blank so please read and review! ENJOY! :) **

It's been many years since Frodo left for Crickhollow leaving Sam, Merry and Pippin on their own. Of course Pippin had Merry and Sam has Rosie, but things have been different in the Shire without Baggins' around to garden for. But soon enough Frodo would visit again, Sam thought to himself. He was right. Later that year he got some mail from Frodo saying he will return the next week. Sam was so excited and showed Merry and Pippin. They smiled and then Pippin read a part.

"It says he'll be bringing guests, who are the guests?" Merry shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out," Sam said. Merry and Pippin went home to their fiancés Diamond and Estella and the four hung out.

"I wonder who Frodo is bringing with him," Pippin said wrapping his arm around Diamond. She smiled getting in his lap, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck. Merry smiled at his cousin's happiness and sighed happily sitting next to his girl, Estella.

"I don't know, my love,' Diamond said laying her head on his shoulder nuzzling his neck. Pippin moaned happily and kissed her head closing his eyes.

"I just wonder when he'll arrive," Merry chuckled. Pippin smiled and nodded.

"He better not be long, I'm so anxious to see him after all these years," Pippin stated.

"Aye, maybe we can give him a little 'welcome back prank'," Merry chuckled evilly. Pippin smirked evilly and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Merry," he replied and they all fell asleep.

The next day Sam was out early gardening. He was clipping the grass under his window ledge when he heard a knock at the door. He smiled hearing the voice that belonged to Frodo.

"Sam, Sam are you here?" He asked. Sam was fixing his collar and went to the front.

"Mr. Frodo, it's wonderful to see you again," Sam said excited hugging Frodo. Frodo hugged back.

"Oh, Sam. I missed you so much." He smiled at Sam.

"Where's Merry and Pippin?" Frodo asked with a smile.

"At their house I believe," Sam smiled and took Frodo to Merry's house.

As they were walking Sam brought up the guests Frodo mentioned in his letter.

"Mr. Frodo?" He asked stopping.

"Yes, Sam?" He replied stopping also.

"Who are the guests you mentioned in your letter?"

"Guests?" Frodo asked clueless.

"Yes, you said you were going to bring guests with you," Sam said.

"Well I guess you'll find out, now won't you?" Frodo said turning around and walking. Sam began following him confused and curious. When they arrived to Merry's house and walked in they found Diamond sleeping on the sleeping Pippin and Estella sleeping on the sleeping Merry. The plan for a 'welcome back prank' backfired. Frodo went to Pippin and gently shook him.

"Ughn... I don't wanna go to school mommy," He mumbled rolling over keeping Diamond with him. Frodo raised a brow.

"Um, Pippin..." He paused shaking the young Hobbit once again. This time onto the floor. Diamond somehow stayed on the couch while he hit the floor with a thud. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Frodo?" He asked groggily laying on floor. Frodo chuckled and picked him up off the floor. Immediately Pippin hugged Frodo and Frodo chuckled hugging his cousin. Merry and the girls woke up after hearing Pippin fall on the ground and rubbed their eyes.

"Frodo!" They all greeted him with a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you all again!" Frodo smiled.

"You too, Frodo," Merry said with a smile. Soon after Frodo's guests came in the door. Bilbo, Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli walked in with smiles. The Hobbits gasped in shock and gave each one a hug.

"So these are the guests," Sam said hugging Bilbo first. Everyone followed, hugging Bilbo first, then Gandalf, then Gimli, then Legolas and last but not least, Aragorn. Sam smiled and shut the door after the guests and they all had a good long time together. A few weeks later Frodo had to return to Crickhollow with Bilbo, Legolas went back to Rivendell, Gimli went back to the mountains, and Aragorn went back to Gondor. Gandalf however stayed a little while longer to keep the Took and the Brandybuck at sorts.


End file.
